Jon Snow
Jon Snow is a major character within the A Song of Ice and Fire'' series and its TV adaptation, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_of_Thrones '''Game of Thrones']. He made his debut in The Ultimate Game. Canon Jon Snow is arguably the first son of Eddard Stark, current Warden and ruler of the North after Robert's Rebellion. When the civil war was over with, it is said that Eddard returned to Winterfell strangely carrying a babe close to his armored bosom. It is assumed from this that Eddard had fathered a bastard, although the exact origins of both Jon and his Mother have been vague throughout the series, especially for a honor-bound man such as Eddard Stark. Still, whatever the case may be, Jon was raised in the halls of Winterfell alongside his full-blooded brother Robb. Shockingly, the two were shockingly close, despite Catelyn's Stark constant resentment of Jon. As the Stark family grew, Jon also bonded closely with Arya Stark, his half-sister, and considered her and Robb to be his "true siblings". At the start of the series, however, Jon, finally considered a man, is sent to his uncle, Benjen Stark, to the Wall. The Wall, a massive, miles-long, thousands of feet high barricade of pure ice houses the honorable Night's Watch. For nearly eight-thousand years, the Night's Watch has been a militaristic order devote to protecting the Seven Kingdoms from any mystical threats that dwell in the Lands of Always Winter, most notable of which being the White Walkers. However, at the start of the series and through Jon's perspective, the Night's Watch has been ridiculed and is riddled with rapists, murderers, and those escaping prosecution. Dawning the black cloak and swearing an oath to the Old Gods, Jon pledges his life for the Night's Watch, for this night and every night to come. Pre-Convergence Before ''The Ultimate Game'', Jon was recovering from a recent assault on Castle Black, the main garrison for the Night's Watch. by a massive, organized, yet poorly disciplined army of wildlings led by Mance Rayder. At this time, the Coalition contacted Jon Snow in the hopes to confront Arya Stark, a formerly Coalition member that had shifted in favor of the Arch Demon Akibahara. However, the Coalition did not directly contact Jon, hastily transporting him between realms. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game He played a fairly notable part within the event, participating in the Traitor votes when able to and interacting with a number of other characters, including Maxine Caulfield, Chloe Price, Cosmo, Arya Stark, and a number of others. In the third chapter, he got into a fight with Travis Touchdown for no reason. In the fourth chapter, he was mind-controlled by Ridley Duchannes to kill Bayonetta, though Ridley would eventually confess to being the indirect culprit of the murder. Come the penultimate chapter of the event, he would be killed while facing off against his lost half-sister, Arya, but would be reborn stronger than ever in time for the battle against the Arch Demon, where he would promptly be flicked by the giant monster towards Albert Wesker, who would in turn catch Jon's body out of the air and throw him towards Revya, though Archer would be able to catch him before any collision would be made, thanks in part to Maxine's time powers. Civil War He appears more prominently in the beginning of the event, attending the Multiversal Summit by the request of the Coalition. There, he demonstrates a toxic attitude toward Makoto, whom he holds responsible for the death of Arya. Later in the event, he becomes more of a background figure. Epilogue(s) The Ultimate Game Upon returning home and paying his respects to his now deceased half-sister, Jon begrudgingly becomes the new King of the North as the only person remaining with Stark blood. Civil War Though he never received a proper epilogue, it is assumed that he simply returns to his home world after the end of the event. Character Relationships * Arya Stark - Another major character from A Song of Ice and Fire and its popular adaptation, Game of Thrones 'who debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. Arya is Jon's half-sister, and thus, the two of them were rather close to each other before Arya would become involved in the Murder Games and ally herself with the Arch Demon. * Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Price - The protagonists of '''Life Is Strange who debuted in The Ultimate Game. Jon formed a sort of alliance with the two girls, alongside Travis Touchdown and Cosmo. Trivia * Jon Snow has been met with positive critical reception within the Convergence Series. In the second Award Show, he was nominated for Best Alliance (alongside Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Price), as well as Best Epilogue in The Ultimate Game, but lost to Shiki Tohno, and Best Male Character, but lost to Felix. Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors